


Vocaloid Story Collection

by Neorulez



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: Angst, Arguing, Drabble Collection, F/M, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Idols, Love/Hate, Suspense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 00:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 569
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13822206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neorulez/pseuds/Neorulez
Summary: A collection of short, medium, and stories written for fun! Includes all types of genres , it is general stories of ficlets, drabbles, oneshots, and so much more! Rating may go up depending on what next drabble, ficlet, or oneshot may be! Multi-pairing drabble! Feel free to make request ideas and pairings if applicable!





	Vocaloid Story Collection

Miku and Kaito were a couple, but what many of their fans didn’t know know it was merely an act to gain publicity. Of course everyone believed them. Whenever the media asked questions they both put on a facade, easily fabricated a story how deeply and hopelessly they were in love with each other. Deep down, though, neither Miku or Kaito loved each other it was the opposite. Nobody knew about their facade aside from their managers, and a few selected members from the company. 

Like any normal day, Kaito and Miku were at photoshoot taking several pictures of themselves as a lovely couple. 

“Don’t be shy Miku, give Kaito a big wet one!” The photograph encouraged. 

Ew. He’s got be kidding! Miku tried hard not to grimace at the photographer, so she simply giggled saacherinely. Believe her she didn’t want to kiss Kaito at all he was a horrible kisser! The feeling was mutual. Kaito didn’t want to kiss Miku either. She had bad breath!

“Hurry and kiss me already!” Kaito whispered, menacingly. 

“Do not tell me what to do!” Miku whispered back, glaring at Kaito. 

“Is something wrong?” inquired the photographer.

“Nothing at all,” One of Miku’s signature smile’s dimpled her face. She waved dismissively to the photograph, let out a few girlish giggles. “Darling was just reminding that it was Len’s birthday today.”

“Really?” Now the photographer was intrigued. Who knew it was Len Kagamine’s birthday! He tried getting information from Miku, but his attempts went to naught because Miku didn’t give out any details at all. 

Eventually the photoshoot was over, so the photographer gave the couple an estimate on when the photos would be done before making another photoshoot appointment with the two. 

Miku and Kaito waved goodbye to the photographer as he leftーboth were holding each other as an act, so when the coast was clear, the two idols shoved each other. 

“How dare you push a lady?” growled Miku.

“You pushed me first, and you are not anywhere close to a lady.” Kaito retorted.

“How dare you!” Miku huffed, leave it to Kaito to insult her. He’d no idea how to treat a lady! No wonder why he is single. “I got to pick up Len a present, excuse me,” Miku pardon herself as she pushed pass Kaito.  
“Well, of course you forgot about Len’s birthday as usual.” Kaito muttered. 

“Hey!” Miku yelled, spinning around to look at Kaito. “Excuse me?” She fumed at him. 

“You’re excused,” He snorted. “Unlike you, I have to get ready for Len’s birthday at 3 p.m.”

“At 3 p.m.!” gasped Miku. She didn’t have time to change, or wash her hair, let alone get ready!

“Yeah it is at 3 p.m. I thought you knew…. Wait I wouldn’t expect you to know because only thing you care about is yourself!” snorted Kaito. 

“Shut up Kaitoㅡ” 

“I see you too are brickering as usual.” chuckled Len from behind. 

“Len!” Both Miku and Kaito exclaimed. 

“What are you doing here?” Miku asked. 

“I thought you were getting ready for your party.” Kaito said. 

“I thought I say hello to you guys first to see how you were doing,” Len simply smiled at the two. 

“Len, is there something?” Miku questioned. Len never just randomly come see them unless if there was something wrong. 

“Nothing is wrong… Can I just see my friends once in awhile?”


End file.
